The Unknown Marauder
by GoldenHeroes
Summary: An 11 year old muggle is dropped in the middle of 1971 Hogwarts via a spell cast by Dumbledore. On his journey through Marauder Hogwarts, will he change the future, or will his actions cause the future to stay on its same destructive course. Rated T for possible violence and mild language in the future of the story. AU, OC, First Fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I do not own any legal rights to Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related content. Thanks to JK for letting people mess about with the world she created. I also do not get any money from writing this.**

**A/N – Just a little note to anyone that reads this. First off, wow you're reading this. Secondly, I am writing this because I have had this idea in my head for a little while now and I can't seem to get it out. I'm not particularly good at English and do not claim to have knowledge of English that others do not have, but I want to enjoy putting my ideas somewhere. That being said, any form of review is good and I will always take constructive criticism, of course singing my praises is something that I won't shove away either. But just random hate and I won't even look at it, this story is just for a good time and getting an idea down on paper (or online but you know it's the point that counts). On a side note there is no time frame for when I will put new chapters up or if I will continue it, of course I want to finish it but sometimes life gets carried away so no promises. I've rambled on for too long so be kind, this is my first fic and I've tried to make it good. Thanks GoldenHero**

* * *

><p>On the 24th of April 1991, a boy awoke in his room. This boy, unknown to him at this time, is a wizard. But as all muggle wizards, they are keep unawares of this fact until their 11th birthday. The boy got up out of bed and slowly walked from the safe and warm confines of his soft bed, to the hard cold stream of the shower. The boy tiredly and slowly started to wash, but let's not go into detail of where and how he washed himself this isn't <em><span>that<span>_ type of story. When the boy finished washing his short cut brown hair, he started to get dressed in normal muggle clothing. A worm t-shirt that had seemed to have been worm for years and has a picture of a strange beast and has the words "The NeverEnding Story" as well as shorts, due to the warmer weather recently. The boy then finishes washing up and starts to walk downstairs to his family. The boy walks into the kitchen to see his mother scuttling about preparing a small breakfast for herself before going off to work. She doesn't even notice the boy until he goes up to the cupboard and takes out a bowl for cereal.  
>"Oh hello son" she says giving him a kiss on the cheek before going over to the toaster to take out her toast, "did you have a good night's sleep?" she asks putting her toast on a plate and spreading some butter and marmalade on the toast.<br>"Yes mother, although I did wake up twice in the night." The boy replies before moving past his mother to get cornflakes and milk.  
>"Well that's because it's your birthday tomorrow!" she squeals seeming almost as excited as her son is.<br>The boy smiles as he brings his spoon up to his mouth and takes a bit of cornflakes before replying "Sometimes I think you like my Birthday more than I do" before smiling even more and eating another spoonful of cornflakes.  
>The mother looks at her son I mock hurt and asks "Is it so wrong to want to celebrate one of the best days the earth has ever had" before laughing and kissing her son on the cheek.<br>"Besides," she says "I want to read the final Harry Potter book after you do." Before walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs to get some final things.  
>Meanwhile her son is sitting at the counter in the kitchen, and having a feeling like that it will be a long time before he sees his mother again. He shrugs it off before finishing his final spoonful of cornflakes before standing up and washing up, by this time his mother is back down and is giving him a hug before she leaves for work.<br>"Now remember to do all your chores today before your birthday." She says looking at her son "and maybe you can have a gift early ok." She looks down on her smiling son at the thought of opening a gift early. She then hugs him again and says "I love you Mike" before standing back up and walking towards the front door "I'll see you later and remember to be good for your grandmother and don't pester her about your gifts." She says smiling as she opens the door.  
>"Yes Mother, love you Mother" He shouts as she walks out the door. When he hears the door close he turns back to the sink and finishes washing up his bowl and his mum's plate, he then puts them back into the cupboard that the crockery reside in. He then picks up a list that has his chores on. It's a small list that can probably be completed before lunch and then he can get back on finishing his latest book. He pockets the list and goes out into the garden to start mowing the recently cut lawn. From a window on the second floor of his house, an elderly woman looks down and sees him go out into the back garden. She smiles and then retreats back into her room to get out her two gifts that she has kept in her secret hiding place. Smiling she closes her door and starts wrapping them up, all as an unknowing young wizard starts up the lawnmower.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike hears the bang and sing-song greeting of his mother returning from work and puts a bookmark in his book a walks down, in an orderly and civilized fashion, to his mother. She greets him with a big smile and a hug as she asks how his day has been. Obviously a day filled with chores and reading is not up to her standard as she ushers him into the lounge for a proper chat about the day. When walking into the lounge he is met by his grandmother a modest pile of gifts as well as decorations and a small cake. Looking around the room to the smiling figures of his mother and his grandmother, he realises that he's been done and that she's been home for a little while setting this up.<br>"Thank you" He says as he hugs both of his parental figures in turn. He then turns to the pile of presents and cake and looks very happy as he can very clearly see several books as well as several pieces of stationary. It was a spoken agreement on his 10th birthday that he would prefer more practical things that he would use instead of things that he would just discard and not use. This obviously got him big points for maturity as well as a cash prize to spend at a book store. He turns to look at his mum to see a very excited smiling woman there. She rolls her eyes and says "Go on open them then." Laughing a little at the fact that her son still looks to her for permission. He walks over and starts to inspect every present in turn before deciding that the thick book shaped present is the one that he wants to open first. He rips open the paper of the present and is ecstatic to see the latest Harry Potter book, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". He jumps up and hugs his mum almost shouting thank you in her ear from probably the best gift. His mum just smiles and hugs him back as his Nan looks on with a warm smile on her face. Mike then continues to unwrap all his other gifts. Another book about science as well as a new stationary kit and also a gift card for a book store that Mike goes to quite often. His mother then hands him a card saying "Mike, because it's your 11th birthday, it means you are growing up and become more and more mature. Just remember that every choice you make has a consequence and I'm hoping that you make the right choices in your life." A very confused and serious Mike takes the card, and inside is £100 in cash. Mike looks stunned at the money given to him and then back up to his mum, who is now smiling at the expression on her son's face. Mike does a double take and then a triple take and then slowly gets up and walks to his room. His mother and grandmother just look amused at the soon to be 11 year old as he walks out of the room and go on to discuss their days events. Mike walks up to his room and gets out his lockbox, he then unlocks it with the key that he keeps under 5th floor board from the left of the door and put the money from the card into the lockbox, right next to some of his favourite marbles. He replaces the lockbox and key and runs back down to once again hug and thank his parents.

Albus Dumbledore looks on this scene with sad eyes as he realises that he has once again made an error of judgement in his past. But he knows that without this error then the magical world will never be the same again. So as he looks upon the family that is currently eating a meal and talking about their days. He realises that he has once again ruined a childhood by trying to fix things before their time and only hopes that forgiveness can be given in the future. With a pop, Albus Dumbledore leaves the Yendole family behind and goes to take a big slug of firewhisky and to raise a glass to a young boy at the start of his journey.

Back at the Yendole household, that young boy is settling into bed, excited, but tired from the day's events. He lays back on his bed and closes his eyes, not knowing that in 1971 Albus Dumbledore has just finished casting a spell that will change his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Decided to leave it here for the first chapter because anyway that I worded the next part it didn't seem right so I've taken a decision and cut it here. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will probably write it right after I've uploaded this. I know it's not an interesting chapter and that my English skills can probably get a little better and the story can be tidied up a bit, but I'm happy with how it's started. Now just to clear something up, this part of the story is just introducing the characters. Obviously the main character I'm following in this story is Mike, but the other characters will feature in later chapters and probably later stories as well, I'm just laying some ground work for them. Also it's a bit of a time travel story but it's **_**NOTHING**_ **to do with canon it's a complete AU. There will be elements of canon in the story, but it won't be like canon. I'm not fully fleshed out on the plot, so anything I say about the future may change, but I hope that I can get some things the same with my original plan. For example, I want Mike to be the one to meet Lily and Severus first but then be sorted into Gryffindor and become friends with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Mike will not be an all-powerful demi-god, but he does have knowledge of the future due to the Harry Potter books, the only difference with the books is that they didn't catch on and only some stores sell them. But anyway I'm rambling now, I'll make the next Authors Note a bit shorter. Thanks GoldenHero**


	2. 1971

**Disclaimer – Don't own any rights to Harry Potter and all the jazz, I won't do a disclaimer next chapter, just making sure that you know what's going on.**

* * *

><p>A blue light and a light wind. That was what woke Michael Yendole up on his 11th birthday. But when expecting to wake up to his poster filled room on his comfortable single bed, he was shocked to discover that he was lying on a hard floor.<p>

Upon opening his eyes, Michael discovered that he was actually lying in a large room. Said large room was filled with various paintings and books that spanned the height of the room. Michael sat up and look around the room as he saw various books about things that he had only read in his books. Michael stood up and brushed his orange and white striped pyjama bottoms free of any invisible dust that may have collected.

What Michael didn't notice was that at that very moment Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was currently having a head of house meeting. So when Michael looked up and saw four very confused looking wizards and witches and a very smug looking Albus Dumbledore, he fainted.

"Ah," said Albus upon Michael's fainting, "it appears that we have a visitor, Minerva if you would please take this young man to the hospital wing, I believe we can finish this meeting at a later date." And with that Dumbledore got up and turned to one of his many personal bookshelves.

With that the confused witches and wizards stood up and started walking out of the room, while Minerva sudden gets a piece of wood and points it at Mike. Suddenly he gets lifted up into the air and taken out of the room, with Minerva in pursuit.

Meanwhile Albus has picked out the book that he was looking for and walks back over to his desk. Peering over his half-moon glasses he starts to read back over the spell that he had cast the other day. The Summone Heros is a spell designed to summon a hero to help with difficult times. The only element of the spell that is dangerous is that the hero is summoned from the future and cannot already be a person that is in the altercation. Albus leans back in his chair and starts to stroke his long white beard, pondering how this child is the hero of the wizarding world. Getting up and walking into the fireplace, he calls out "Infirmary, Hogwarts School" and walks into the green flames.

* * *

><p>Mike wakes up to the inquisitive face of a greying, blue eyed nurse of some sort who is holding a phial or bottle of some sort in her hands. Mike opens his mouth to voice a question to the nurse but is stopped when there is the loud clang of a door opening. He looks to where the noise came from and there looking at him with the most intense blue eyes that convey the sense of authority and friendship is Albus Dumbledore, wearing bright purple robes and one of the longest white beards that any man has probably ever grown. Mike almost faints at the sight of a book character looking so real and life like he just stares Dumbledore directly in the eye, looking for any sort of dream-like characteristics.<p>

"I need a clock, please" He says, still looking at Dumbledore. "It is of the utmost importance that I get hold of a clock, with hands and everything involved."

Dumbledore and Mike are still having a starting contest, sizing each other up, oblivious to the world around them, not even noticing the nurse walk off to fetch a clock. Upon her return she coughs to get their attention.

"Oh thank you ma'am" replies Mike, taking the clock and looking at it. And upon looking at the clock, he finds that he can clearly see the numbers of the clock as well as the ticking of the hands. Looking back up, feeling unnerved and a bit faint, he simply says "Oh"

Dumbledore, having watched this young boy size him up and look at a clock just smiles and approaches the boy.

"Hello my boy, my name is Albus Dum-"

"Dumbledore, yes yes I know and this must mean I am Hogwarts at the moment and that this is Madam Pomfrey." He says looking from Dumbledore to the MediWitch and back to Dumbledore.

"Yes that is correct" smiles Dumbledore, "Now I'm sure you're wondering why you are here." He asks looking at him.

"Yes, I mean, I'm not even magical. I mean, magic doesn't even exists. It-t-t can't exist." He splutters looking around frantically. "Is this a joke?"

Dumbledore, taken aback by how nervous the boy seems just looks at Madam Pomfrey and she walks off behind the privacy curtain.

"My boy, I can assure you that this is no joke and that magic exists."

Madam Pomfrey comes back with another vial and passes it to Mike, who drinks it with complete trust.

"Well you certainly trust the fine Madam Pomfrey a lot to drink that potion down without even asking what it is." Chortles Dumbledore

Mike just smiles and says "If Madam Pomfrey is giving it to me, then I'm probably going to need it for the information you're about to tell me sir."

"Yes yes of course you'll need it for the talk were about to have and it may take some time so get comfortable my boy." Says Dumbledore as he transfigures the chair he is sitting in, to a plush plump red and gold armchair. Mike just sits up and adjusts the pillows. Madam Pomfrey walks off and pulls the privacy curtain closed.

Dumbledore looks around and waves his wand around, presumably create wards as to not be disturbed are listened in on.

"Now my boy," Dumbledore says "I need you to understand what is going on currently in the wizarding world before we go into why you are here." Dumbledore goes to continue but is cut off with a question.

"Before you start Sir, what year is it?" asks Mike

"Ah, you are quite smart are you not? The current year is 1971, may I enquire into the year that you came from" Dumbledore asks with a smile that is meant to reassure.

Mike though, is not reassured and goes complete white at hearing what year it is.

"Ah, um" Mike splutters as he tries to find his voice. "1991 sir." He finally says and then turns green at that fact.

Dumbledore, suddenly very serious puts a reassuring arm on the boy's shoulder and simply says.

"Do not worry my boy, this is not permanent and you will be able to go back to your correct time once you have completed whatever it is that you are supposed to change in our time here."

Mike, still feeling sick at the prospect of not seeing his family for a long time just nods and takes some _very _deep breaths.

"Well since you know what year it is, do you know any other information about what is going on, since you seem so well informed my boy?" Dumbledore asks smiling at Mike.

"Well, I know a little bit, I just have to ask if _his_ name is taboo sir." He asks looking very seriously at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore on the other hand just seems to sit up that little bit straighter at hearing this question. Not many people know that Voldemort may make his name something of a taboo, and hearing this young boy ask if his name is that is very worrying for Dumbledore.

"No, his name is not taboo and can be said freely." His grandfather persona gone and his wand near his hand, this boy may not be what he needs.

Mike just sighs and starts talking about everything that is related to this time, knowing that if certain knowledge is let out to Dumbledore, he will be kept with him and having to tell Dumbledore the future as he knows it.

"Well I know that Voldemort is on the rise and that he is starting to recruit people to help with his pureblood campaign. But that's about it, I don't know much else, it's hard to get information about this time." Lies Mike.

"Yes well, Voldemort is starting to gain power amongst the purebloods and this year at Hogwarts will probably be the worst with some pureblood children starting to become indoctrinated in the ways of their parents." Dumbledore sighs "That is why you are here, I did a spell called Summone Heros, the purpose of this spell is to bring forward a 'hero' from the future that is not already involved in the events that they are being brought into help with."

Staring, wide-eyed and open mouthed, Mike is shocked that Dumbledore would result to such a spell to help with the war. He knew things were not great but it's not even the worst yet. Stunned Dumbledore just continues speaking.

"Now I know that may seem a bit much, but I know that things are going to get worse and worse before they get better and I want to get as much help in before the final battle comes. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I thought I was going to get someone who is a lot older. But you can start your education and still help out later on in the war."

Mike still shocked just looks at Dumbledore talking about how he can help out with the war later on in his life. The only reason he is not shouting as much as he can is because of the calming drought that Madam Pomfrey gave him earlier.

"I'll give you some time to get used to the idea of this as you appear to be having some trouble, but don't worry, you'll be able to join Hogwarts and I'll even lend you some money so that you buy equipment. I'll hand deliver the letter to you." He winks at Mike and walks, takes the wards down and leave the Infirmary.

Mike just sits there, stunned at the tone of the great Albus Dumbledore. Then Madam Pomfrey comes over and hands him a potion. On reflex he just takes it and drinks it. He doesn't even realise that he is starting to fall asleep until Madam Pomfrey moves the pillows back into place so he can sleep. He closes his eyes and lays back, thinking that if he dies before he is born, that has to be breaking some form of time code.

**A/N – Now I'm not sure about this chapter, I think the layout is better and it's not as clumped up as the first chapter, but I think the ideas are getting away from me. Anyway I think I'll create a layout of what I want for each chapter so I know what's going on. Of course, me releasing chapters so quickly after each other is not good because it shows that I haven't put time into it but I'm learning so be nice. Don't expect another chapter tonight or probably tomorrow or over the Christmas holidays. Until next time. GoldenHero**


	3. The Castle, The Grounds and The Werewolf

**A/N – First off, Happy New Year! YAY! Fun in the sun and all that jazz. Now onto story matters, I've planned out 20 chapters to this fic and that finishes the first one. I've had some other ideas for stories that were just in my head that I couldn't get out so that's why I haven't written this earlier. I don't think that the story will be too long and each chapter will be about 1000 words unless I get carried away. My plan is to have 2 chapters ready to go before I upload one so I can always put a chapter out. I want to release a chapter every week, possibly every Friday but again, no promises. But until another gentlemen and women, I give you chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Mike woke up with a start to find that ending up in Albus Dumbledore's office and being told that he is crucial to the war against Lord Voldemort was not a dream or it was a dream and it's a very long and tedious dream that he is aware of, but the facts support Hogwarts being real and him being in the past. Mike stands up and looks around to find that its early morning and that it's probably out of school term.<p>

Mike pulls back the curtains that surround his bed to find that there is no guard waiting for him and that Dumbledore appears to not have come down yet.

Walking back to his bed Mike spots a set of Muggle clothes that seem small enough to fit him. Inspecting the jeans and plain, what appears to be Gryffindor a red t-shirt, Mike deems them acceptable to wear until either something better comes up or he gets taken back home.

After changing, Mike realises that Dumbledore has still not come down and had another little chat with him. Deciding that it'll be better to have a little look around the place he opens the privacy screen to reveal Albus Dumbledore holding small piece of parchment. Thrusting his hand outwards towards Mike he realises that said parchment is actually his Hogwarts letter. Obviously excited at the fact that he is getting a freaking Hogwarts letter, he gratefully and in very good manners, takes the Hogwarts letter from Dumbledore. Carefully opening the letter to reveal an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a side note saying that Headmaster Dumbledore will be paying for his Hogwarts education.

Giving Dumbledore a grateful look for not only paying for him to go, but also for the fact that he gave him his letter, Dumbledore responds saying

"Pish posh my lad, I can't have brought you back through time, only to have you thrown out of Hogwarts with no parents or relatives that would know you for many years to come. No, I did what I had to for the greater good."

Mike, with no response to his "greater good" ploy just responds with.

"Thank you Headmaster for this, but I already know you're a good man" Finishing with what appears to be a step by step instruction book innocent smile on how to smile innocently.

Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye at the obvious jibe for his recent spell work just smiles and says

"Now I believe it's time for a spot of breakfast before you go about exploring the castle and grounds"

Merely a nod was all Dumbledore needed before he took Mike through a very long winded path to the Great Hall, where a sample of muggle foods were waiting for the 11 year old. Seeing a bowl of cornflakes next to a big stack of pancakes did not serve too well for a healthy option and a big stack of pancakes, coated in chocolate sauce and golden syrup was far too tempting for Mike as he started eating his very rich and fatty breakfast.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat watching the boy eat his first meal in the magical world with no worries that they might kill him or that they might mean him harm. Thoroughly confused at the attitude of the boy and how he appeared to be sceptical of how Dumbledore acts towards him as well as his reaction to Madam Pomfrey. Resigning to the fact that some things were not meant to be known, he started into his toast, dreading tomorrow when he would take this new child to Diagon Alley.<p>

* * *

><p>When Mike finished breakfast he sat there thinking about the weird way hi life turned. One second he was a normal 10, almost 11, year old boy who was sleeping in anticipation of his 11th birthday. Now he is sitting in the great hall of Hogwarts School eating breakfast with Albus Dumbledore and preparing to look at the castle and its grounds because he could. Mike knew that these sorts of things happened to people like Harry Potter, where one second he is sitting waiting in anticipation for the Tri-Wizard contestants and the next second being called forth as the fourth Tri-Wizard champion because a teacher disguised as an ex-Auror who was actually a Death Eater wanted to get him to the final task of said tournament so that his blood could be used in a ritual to resurrect Voldemort. These things do not happen to a 10, almost 11, year old boy from Bristol. As he sat there he didn't notice Dumbledore finishing up his breakfast.<p>

Dumbledore stands up and turns to Mike and says "Take a look around the castle and become familiar with it, it'll be good to know your way around before the start of term." Before leaving the great hall, and Mike, on his own.

Standing up and walking to the Great Hall entrance, Mike starts to work his way through the various corridors and starts to find various rooms. He stumbles upon McGonagall's transfiguration room as well as Slughorn's potion room. Just wandering around the school and getting directions from the portraits to where he might want to go and after a while he bumps into Dumbledore coming out of his office.

"Ah Mike my boy, what a pleasant coincidence that you are here, I was just about to go down for a spot of luncheon, would you care to join me" Dumbledore says with a twinkle and a small smile.

Shrugging he just lets Dumbledore leads the way to the great hall, where he is greeted once again by a light muggle lunch. Mike makes a mental note to thank the house elves for editing what they make just for him before starting on a selection of sandwiches.

The lunch is not a big one and is short because Dumbledore wants to show Mike around the grounds before meeting a student that has special medical years starting at the year. Dumbledore points out Hagrid's hut as well as the latest addition to Hogwarts's grounds in the form of the Whomping Willow. They then travel to Hagrid's hut and Mike and Hagrid are introduced, of course getting on fabulously when Dumbledore tells Hagrid that Mike has no family and will be staying at Hogwarts for the summer.

Walking to the front gates Mike and Hagrid talk about various magical creatures that Hagrid has seen or kept for a short amount of time as Dumbledore walks on ahead to get to the gates. Just as they get to the gates Mike asks a very awkward but convenient question.

"Hagrid, do werewolves and vampires exist?" Just as another 11 year old tanned boy comes into hearing range. His brown hair swaying back and forth between Mike and Hagrid as his eyes widen at the topic of the conversation.

"Of course they exist" replies Hagrid "It's just a shame they have a bad stigma about being dark creatures" He says with a sad undertone and looking at Remus with sad eyes as he locks the gate back up again.

Mike thinks for a second looking at Hagrid before saying "But if something is classed as dark, does that mean that every werewolf is a dark werewolf?" Before turning with Hagrid to walk back to the castle.

"Well err no, not all werewolves are dark creatures, but cause of the times we live in an' the side they took, well err, they are seen by the many as dark creatures, even the good ones." Hagrid fumbles back as a reply, trying not to give too much away.

Mike with a frown responds "But that's unfair." Because looking towards the castle thinking.

A couple of tense minutes pass where Mike is in deep thoughts about his next answer while Hagrid seems awkward about the situation and Dumbledore talks with Remus in hushed tones, calming him down before they reach the castle.

Then just as the tension decreases as Remus becomes calmer at knowing that Mike couldn't possibly know about anything, Mike starts up again about werewolves.

"Hagrid, I am correct in thinking that a werewolf is human almost all of the time?"

"Of course, werewolves only become their wolf form on a full moon." Hagrid replies, now oblivious to the topic of conversation and the tension that it had brought up a second ago.

"And am I also correct in thinking that the wolf only comes out on the night of the moon" Mike asks.

"Yes you are, but sometimes werewolves can also get more agitated, angry and have more heightened senses closer to the full moon than normal humans." Hagrid responds, like teaching a class about werewolves.

"So what's the problem with werewolves being dark creatures if they are only said "dark" creature one night a month?" asks Mike with a frown.

This is when Dumbledore steps in with the answer of "This is because magical folk do not have the logical reasoning that muggle folk do and because once a month, the wolf form is released, most magicals believe werewolves to be a danger at all times because of their ability to infect others with a bite."

Instead of making this line of questioning stop like Dumbledore had hoped, Mike's response was probably a lot better than he could've hoped for.

"Well that's stupid because werewolves are still humans for the entire time it is not a full moon." Mike almost shouts before turning to Hagrid and declaring "It was nice to meet you Hagrid, I hope it's ok if I come and visit you some time to talk about creatures some more." Before turning around again to walk away. He then stops and looks back to Remus and says "And I'll see you in term time, come find me on the train if you can." Before walking away to Gryffindor tower to shout about the stupidity of wizards in anger, leaving a very stunned and slightly hopeful Remus Lupin behind who is now almost looking forward to his first year at Hogwarts.

**A/N – I know my writing is still bad, but I am trying to improve bit by bit. I'll probably read some of the HP books as well as some popular fics before starting to write the next chapter. Like I said at the start I'm aiming for every Friday and if I can't meet that then it'll be on the Monday. Any extras will be posted on Saturday or Tuesday (because I like to be organized like that, even though all my plans normally fall through). The plan I got has the first year split up into three chapters and I think 3 chapters per year from there. This is because not much canon I known for the Marauder era so I'm having to make some stuff up and I don't want to go on for 100+ chapters just for basically a prologue for the main story. Anyway, any tips or feedback is good just don't be an ass. Thanks. GoldenHeroes.**


	4. A Friend, A Foe and A Castle

**A/N – Chapter 4 is probably going to be the longest chapter so far so strap in!**

Dumbledore put on his finest robe at 8.30 on July 31st, to go to a place that he hasn't gone to in many years. This is because of an 11 year old boy that has been brought into the past by a spell that Dumbledore cast to get help in the war against Voldemort.

The reason that Albus Dumbledore is putting on his finest robe is because this robe is normally worn when he has a good day and he is in the hope of being able to cancel out the effects of having a time travelling 11 year old boy possibly spew facts out about future events in a very public place.

Either way, Albus Dumbledore has a very bad feeling about the day as a whole and is in the hope of being able to cancel out the negative effects of whatever bad omen is hanging above them.

When he steps out of his office to see a very excited eleven year old boy just waiting outside of his office. His hopes are shattered, for an excitable child that is going to see magic in mass use for the first time is never a good thing. But when said child is from the future and could disclose many things that should not be said to anyone, not even him, is dangerous.

Mike looks on in amusement at the rapidly falling features of his face as he goes through the several problems that could be had by having a boy from the future and he can almost see the sweat beginning to form on the headmaster's head.

"It's ok sir, if I knew Remus was a werewolf and managed to keep quite on making him feel better about that, then I can keep quiet about the more important aspects I know" He tells Dumbledore, in an effort to calm him and to make him interested in how much information he does know for an 11 year old muggle.

Dumbledore though thinks nothing of it because of the immense weight that appears to have been lifted from his shoulders.

"That's good to know my boy, now let's get to Diagon Alley before too many students arrive." Dumbledore says, pulling the stairs back and walking back up them to his office.

When up at the office Mike looks around to see many of the same trinkets and books that he saw last time round, but none of the charmed trinkets that monitor Harry, which he feels added more magic to the room because of the whirling and lights.

Dumbledore walks over to the FLOO and goes to direct Mike how to use it, but before he can, Mike has picked up a handful of powder shouts "Diagon Alley" and throws it down hard. He stumbles out the other side of the FLOO at the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore comes through seconds later giving Mike a curious but appraising look on being able to not only successfully travel via FLOO for the first time but do so without any explanation. He puts it down to "things Mike knows".

Walking to the entrance to Diagon Alley, Dumbledore stops off to talk to Tom the barkeep about any students.

While Dumbledore talks to Tom, Mike looks around the pub when he hears a bell chime a little way away from him. Then walks in a red headed girl with the most brilliant green eyes that scour the pub like everything about it will be on an exam and she needs to know it all. Her long red hair gently swaying from side to side as she looks over the pub before letting her eyes rest on him.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans walked down the street to the place where Professor McGonagall said the pub which muggles (non-magical folk) can gain entrance to Diagon Alley. Then suddenly, the building in front of her just gained a sign that said "The Leaky Cauldron". So with a squeal and indicating to her parents she ran towards the door. But before she can get there she is stopped by the hand of her father.<p>

"Lily, were not going to come into Diagon Alley with you because we don't want Petunia to be jealous of your gift" he smiles and pulls Lily into a hug "remember that we always love you, don't talk to strangers and wait for your friend Severus." The tall thin man pulled back from his daughter and smiled at her, his bright green eyes sharing the love and warmth that could not be shown through words.

Her mother, repeating the same speech her father gave her and fussing over her to make sure she had everything. Her mother, almost a larger version of Lily, with her flaming red hair as well as how she confidently holds herself pulls away from Lily and gives her a last check of not talking to strangers before leaving to go back to their car.

Lily, scared for being alone, excited for going into a new world and scared again about going into a probably adult filled pub. She straightens herself out and confidently walks into The Leaky Cauldron.

Mike noticing how she seems unsure of if she should come up and talk to him or if she should just continue on to Diagon Alley. But because of the way she is looking around seemingly looking for something.

Taking the initiative he walks over to the lost girl.

"Hi, I'm Mike, do you want to get to Diagon Alley?" he said smiling a big cheeky grin and holding his hand out.

Lily still on edge slowly and a little shakily shakes his hand replying "I I I'm Lily and y-y-es I do, how do you know?" she finishes more confident and a little curious.

"Well," Mike starts still smiling at her natural curiosity, "you came through the muggle entrance and started to look around the pub, not at the people but at the surroundings, like you were looking for a door and, like me, were confused when you could see no door." He finished with somehow an even bigger and cheekier grin than before starting. "You can come with me and my friend if you want, I can probably force him to cover any extra costs as well."

Lily, shocked at her obviousness of being a 'muggle' as well as how friendly he was, just stood there dazed before replying. "You're a muggle as well?"

"Ah, I see you have not been versed on proper blood status terms yet young miss." He says in a mocking formal tone that gets a giggle from Lily. "I'm not a 'muggle' as wizards like to call them, no, I am a 'muggleborn', like yourself having been raised in a muggle household until I got a letter from Hogwarts about being a wizard. There are also half-bloods, a wizard/muggle combination, as well as the purebloods, those that have are born from two wizards." Said Mike, giving a brief lesson on blood status so that Lily can understand.

"That sounds very complicated" says Lily, frowning in concentration before relaxing, obviously letting the improtu lesson go for now. "But I can't come with you and your friend into Diagon Alley, I'm meeting with my own friend." She said, then frowning and looking around "although what time I'm not sure." Still looking around for her friend.

Mike looks back over to Dumbledore to see him looking at him and Lily. He just simply nods his head in her direction as a question. Dumbledore looks Lily over before nodding his head once then tapping his finger on his wrist.

"Well me and Albus are going to Diagon Alley now, if you want to come then by all means come along, but if not, until next time." He says mock bowing a bit before walking off to Dumbledore. Seconds later a hand is on his shoulder and Lily is looking at him with pleading eyes.

Mike lets out a little laugh, which was a bad move because Lily's eyes light up with anger at the fact that she might be laughed at. He places a soothing hand on her shoulder and just nods his head in the general direction of Dumbledore before walking off with Lily to do some firstie shopping.

They walked into Diagon Alley via the 'secret' wall through the back of The Leaky Cauldron and were immediately set upon by the sights, sounds and smells of the wizarding world. The flashing lights of joke shops and terror tours as well as the sweet smell from Fortescue's ice cream shop, as well as the old wooden buildings of Ollivanders and Flourish and Blotts. Lily, awed by how such a centre can be hidden in magical London, while Mike is just soaking up what he has read in Harry Potter and the differences that he can see, with his ever analytical mind.

After a couple of minutes, Dumbledore breaks them out of their daze and leads them to get their first set of school robes.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was happy. Off to Hogwarts at the end of the month to spend almost the entire year with his friend Lily. He will also be able to show her all of the amazing sights the magical world has to offer as well as teach her potions and learn all sorts of cool spells.<p>

So when Snape entered The Leaky Cauldron to find the expected red hair and bright green eyes, Snape is put out. Thinking that by 10 Lily should be bristling and ready to go into the magical world and Snape shall be her escort through her biggest adventure. Annoyed and a little angry that his friend might go on without him he walks up to Tom the barman to inquire about his friend.

When Snape finds out that Lily left with a new student, Snape can already feel the loneliness creep back into his life. His only friend and companion for a year of his life is already moving on without him to new friends.

Knowing how to get into Diagon Alley, Snape storms into action looking for his friend to 'save' her from this obvious scoundrel trying to beset Lily into bad habits.

But instead of a complete fool of a student leading Lily about Diagon alley, he sees none other than Albus Dumbledore leading the pair around. A pair that already seem quite friendly with each other.

Taking a breath to calm himself and set in his 'warning' scowl, he calmly walks up to Lily, hoping to get them away to explore alone.

* * *

><p>Mike is having a wonderful time. Lily is very kind and passionate and if she could she would probably buy every book in the library. Talking about differences between the muggle and magical world as well as pointing out magical things and getting them explained by Dumbledore was an overall educational and amazing time. So when Snape walked over to the pair and says Hello to Lily, completely ignoring Mike, he senses something odd already.<p>

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Snape had some feelings for Lily. The baseless hate of James Potter before the pranking gives some sense of how early they form. But for these feelings to be with Snape at 11 is truly remarkable.

Lily seems put-out at Snape's treatment of Mike, obviously acting in a different way than he normally would, and even though Mike has not known Lily for very long, the blazing fire in her eyes is the indication of the shit-storm to come Snape's way. Obviously Snape saw this and offered a half-hearted and reluctant mumble of a "Hi" to Mike, which calms Lily to the point of only verbally ripping into him.

"Hello to you too." Mike says back to Snape, being as polite as possible, trying to get rid of any tension.

Lily, seeming grateful, smiles at Mike. This proves to only agitate Snape further because of the increase strength on the grip on Lily's arm.

"Excuse me sir, but it appears that you have Lily's arm in a vice-like grip that could hurt her if you are not careful." Mike points out to Snape to make sure he doesn't hurt Lily.

"Anyway Lily it's been a pleasure doing some shopping with you, but now you have your friend here to show you around the rest of the shops. If you would like to meet up on the train to Hogwarts then I think I will be on the magical side of the barrier at…. 10.30?" He looks to Dumbledore at the last part. He just nods and Mike breaks out in a grin. "Great! 10.30, meet me there if you want to sit together, I'll wait 10 minutes before getting my own cabin." He looks at Lily with a small smile

"Sure that'll be great Mike, I'll see you then." She beams back at him, making Snape clench his fists that are now at the side of his body.

"Bye Lilly, bye….. Other…. Boy that Lily knows" He fumbles as he didn't actually ask or probably even get an answer to that question.

As Mike and Dumbledore continue their walk to Ollivanders for their last stop of the day, because Mike isn't getting a pet.

Mike and Dumbledore walked up to Ollivanders store, the big black oak shop was labelled 'Makers of Fine Wands since 362 B.C.

Mike entered the store, the small tinkle of a bell marking his entrance, to notice shelves upon shelves of wands stacked right up to the ceiling of the store, just like he imagined it would look like from the books. Then out of nowhere an old man pops out, with a wrinkled face and a curious expression. Mr Ollivander looks, or stares may be the proper term, at Mike as he looks in wonder at the scenery.

"I did not expect you to select your wand this year young Mr Yendole." Mr Ollivander says, startling Mike into noticing the old man is indeed at the shop, "But no matter, no matter, I will not pry into your business, for these are dark times we live in Mr Yendole, dark times indeed." Mr Ollivander mumbles before walking off into the depths of the shop.

Mike is left in the front of the shop alone, he only then realises that Dumbledore has left him in the shop alone. He looks around inside the shop as well as outside, only to be interrupted by Mr Ollivander carrying three wand boxes.

"Now Mr Yendole, just take a wand and give it a wave" Mr Ollivander says, smiling down at the 11 year old.

Mike goes to pick the first wand in the line, when he gets the sudden urge to pick the middle wand.

Mike picks up middle wand and is immediately covered in a sort of warm glow, like being dumped in a lukewarm bath straight after coming in from a snowstorm.

This feeling then subsides after a little while and he turns to look at Mr Ollivander, who now looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh Mr Yendole, only very powerful wizards have had a reaction to their wands like this, very powerful indeed. I would go onto say my best line about wands now, but I have a feeling that you already know it." Mr Ollivander said cryptically, before giving Mike a slip and retreating into the bowels off the store.

Mike, completely confused about what just happened, stumbles out onto the street, only to bump into Dumbledore, who takes the strip.

"Ah, it appears that you are now in the possession of a Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair core. Very nice. I won't bore you with any of the wand specifics but I'm sure you shall do good things with this wand." Dumbledore says, almost, if not more cryptically than Mr Ollivander ramblings a couple of seconds ago.

They both then retreat back to the Leaky Cauldron and FLOO back to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore then tells Mike that all of his items shall be in his 'room' for when he gets back there for him to read before the day of the express.

* * *

><p>1st September 1971, the day that Hogwarts students start their new term. But this year events are set into motion that will save the magical world in the future, or that's what Albus Dumbledore hopes as he leads the nervous 11 year old that has been transported back in time toward platform 9 and ¾'s.<p>

Mike, excited, nervous, scared and a whole range of emotions was almost running towards the infamous barrier that leads to platform 9 and ¾'s. But just as he reaches the barrier, ready to run in, he hears his name being called.

Confused, he looks around to find none other than Lily Evans standing there waiting for him, just like she said she would a month ago.

"Hi Mike" she says almost sprinting at him. "It's just wonderful isn't it, were going into a whole new world to learn things that most people only ever dream of isn't it great. What are you looking forward to? Charms seems fun…." Lily rambles on about all of the good and bad aspects of the lessons at Hogwarts and how many new people she can meet.

They talk all the way to the train, forgetting about Serverus Snape and how he is supposed to be with the group as well.

Getting onto the train, Lily and Mike get Lily's trunk into their compartment and continue to talk about the different subjects that they are taking at Hogwarts.

It's obvious to Mike that the 'fictional' books of Harry Potter's story did not do enough credit to Lily Evans' vast intellect and yearning to learn. It seems that all she has done for the entire month since July 31st was read as many of the books that she was given.

Mike then becomes nervous when Lily starts to talk about the muggle world and things to do with it. Mike has to cover up his tracks of not knowing about the time he is because of a spell and tries to avoid any questions about the past, or present, that he might not know.

"Are you sure you grew up in the muggle world?" Lily asked him when he had no answer for several of her questions.

Thinking on his feet Mike just said "My family died so I'm trying to leave my old world behind."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lily says, with true sympathy coming through her voice but something in her eyes shows that she does not fully believe what he is saying, but its sensitive enough to drop it.

In the 20 seconds that follow, Snape finds Mike and Lily in an intimate situation which he quite obviously took the wrong way because Lily got up and whispered something into his ear which immediately made him stop doing what he was going to do but it did make him drag Lily over to where he sat, across from Mike, almost protecting Lily from him.

With the arrival of Snape, and the immediate animosity of Snape of Mike begins.

They start to talk about wizarding things and Mike starts to talk about his time spent at Hogwarts, angering Snape because he has Lily's attention about what Hogwarts is like and about the magic surrounding Hogwarts.

Snape gets more and more angry the more Mike describes parts of the castle as well as the size of the Library, because Lily loves reading and getting absorbing information, he almost blows up and attacks Mike because of the obvious fact that he is trying to steal Lily away from him when Lily turns to him and asks him a question about his mother.

Snape jumps on the opportunity that he doesn't realise that Mike and Lily have set up to cool him down because of his obviously jealousy. They talk about various magical things, from magical sweets to magical careers for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

><p>When they reach Hogsmead, Mike helps Lily get her trunk down from storing rack and to the platform where they are told to leave their luggage for it to be taken up to their dorms when they are sorted into the house they are in.<p>

They follow Hagrid down to the boats and get in, Lily, Mike and Snape all share a boat, being the only people that will go near Snape's protectiveness of Lily.

Mike has his first real outside view of Hogwarts at night. The light from the inside of the castle flows from the windows, ironically, like magic. The black lake giving them the best panoramic view of the castle. The castle walls giving off a friendly safe vibe as well as a warm family glow.

As the boats crash up against the inside dock of Hogwarts castle, they are led up by Hagrid to the dock doors where he bangs four times.

After knocking, an old stern faced woman opens the doors and leads them up the stairs. Lily looking awed at the surroundings and pointing every little thing out to Mike and Snape, Mike supporting her and marvelling at the sight of Hogwarts with her, while Snape just appears to be scowling at other people to keep them away from him.

McGonagall then goes on to explain how inside the castle 'Your house is your family' and that everyone looks after one-another. She then leads them all into the great hall to be sorted.

McGonagall starts to call up the new first years. Mike is only interested in the Marauders and Lily and Snape to see if they go into the houses he thinks they will go into.

Sirius Black goes into Gryffindor house along with Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and James Potter. James and Lily start to talk because of their close proximity and make introduction. It's obvious, to those who look, that James Potter is immediately smitten with Lily Evans. Of the two people looking, Snape and Mike, their reactions are quite different.

Snape turns angry at the possibility of losing his friend and Mike is happy at the fact that it's almost an immediate love, even though love on first sight is quite cliché.

Severus Snape is then sorted into Slytherin house, angry and disappointed he walks over to the snake pit, and his decent into the darkness started.

Michael Yendole then puts the sorting hat on and immediately feels the foreign entity of the sorting hat, he wills himself to be put into Gryffindor house.

The sorting hat, commending him on his bravery worthy of Gryffindor, put him where he wanted to be put and declares it to the Great Hall.

Getting down from the stool he walks over to where Lily and James are sitting and is introduced to James just before Dumbledore starts to speak about the school rules. Which are completely ignored by James and Sirius.

After eating a big meal worthy of a feast Dumbledore dismisses them back to their dorms, which they are lead to by the 5th year prefects.

Sirius, James, Remus and a boy called Peter all start to walk together up to the Gryffindor common room as Lily makes the remark of 'They're going to be trouble' that amuses Mike to no end.

Upon entering their dorm room, Mike goes to his things for a late night shower before going to bed. Understanding that the fledgling Marauders will not pass this opportunity to prank the only non-trouble maker in the group.

Finishing his shower and changing into night wear, he goes over to his trunk to put his towels and dirty clothes on the top of the chest when a pink goo comes out from above him, covering him in a pink sticky, bubble-gum like mixture that disappears as soon as he goes to wipe it out of his eyes.

Turning around to see the fledgling Marauders rolling on the floor laughing, Mike just grins at them before saying the words that will last with them all for a life-time.

"You're on."

**A/N – Finally finished it, took a lot longer than I thought it would so I'm sorry about that. This should be my last chapter that is done in Microsoft word because I found a better program to use so I might be able to get it out a bit faster because word is a bit clunky. Anyway, until next time, GoldenHeroes**


	5. Christmas without a family

**A/N – I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter and this is all fan content. On another note I'm using a new software to write the story in so that may be why the font and such is a bit different. Anyway lets get on with the show! GoldenHeroes**

* * *

><p>It's coming up to the Christmas break at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Mike is once again being interrogated by James about Lily once again.<p>

This is because James is completely smitten about Lily Evans and every time that Mike comes back from a studying session with Lily he is asked about what happened and if she told him anything about herself.

This all started about a week after the start of the year. Mike walked into the library to find Lily and Snape studying, so not knowing anyone else in the library he walked over to them to get their help for a bit of Transfiguration that he was having trouble with.

The problem with this was that the second that Mike sat down at the same table as Lily and Snape, Snape made a quick excuse and left.

Leaving Mike and Lily alone, this is how they spent a lot of time because Snape almost always walked away when Mike came over, and they learned a lot about each other and became friends quickly.

Mike did get told off by Lily when he didn't act correctly, Like joining in on the pranks with the fledgling Marauders. But did, grudgingly, admit that some of the pranks are funny. But not the ones that involve Snape because he has been picked on enough throughout his life already.

At that point Mike made a pinky promise not to target Snape unless it's a retaliatory prank.

Of course upon telling the Marauder's that he needed to be out of the pranks targeting Snape because of Lily, James immediately said that no-one is going to be pranking Snape.

Mike tries to talk to Snape before he makes his excuse to go, but Snape always waves his attempts to be friendly aside and walks away.

Just as James finishes asking his daily questions about Lily, Mike comes out of his thoughts for the year and then asks the question that he is dreading to ask.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?"

"Well I'm staying here because my family are completely insane." Sirius replies looking to the other fledgling Marauder's for support that his family is insane.

"Yeah I'm staying too, might as well stay here to get at the books for the holiday homework" Remus says obviously not mentioning the fact that he is a werewolf and his family want him away from them as much as possible.

"Well we can't have this then. I'll have to stay as well, united front and all that." James replies in a mock serious tone.

The fledgling Marauder's burst into laughter giving Mike the strength to smile at his new friend's antics.

He knows that Lily is going home for Christmas because they talked about sending an owl to exchange presents.

"Dumbledore is giving me some money to buy presents is there anything you guys want?" Mike says when the group stop laughing.

"Sweets, Sweets and more sweets. We can have a private Christmas feast." Sirius says, smiling his trademark grin.

At that point Peter walks in with an armful of books. Mike gets up and takes half the stack of books from Peter and puts them on his bed.

"What are you doing for Christmas Peter?" James and Sirius ask in quite creepy stereo.

"Oh, I'm going back home to be with my parents for the holidays" Peter says in his quite voice

"Don't worry mate, We'll save some sweets for when you get back and have a big party when you return" Sirius says, again with his trademark grin which after a while gets this scary mischievous edge to it.

"Oh thanks Sirius" Peter says, a bit more confidently and it is obvious that he is happier with the fact that he might not miss out on another adventure that the gang go on.

* * *

><p>December 24th 1971, Mike is up in his dorm room wrapping up the various gifts he got for his friends.<p>

He is on his last gift, the gift he got for Lily, an 'advanced' charms book. It's only a year 3 charms book, but the theory around Charms should get Lily ahead in charms. He's already wrapped every other gift that he bought. The Zonko products for Sirius as well as practical Transfiguration for James and minor healing spells book for Remus are already under the tree for tomorrow. Snape's 'advanced' potion book, again a year 3 book, already wrapped and ready to send off via owl along with Peters private sweet collection with a note that says 'Because a friend does not deserve to be left out'.

Finishing Lily's present off with a tag and a little note that says 'Impress me' and Mike is ready to send off.

He grabs up the three presents and makes his way towards the owlery to get some help in delivering his gifts.

Getting to the owlery the quickest way he knows he walks into the middle of the circular tower, filled with the feathered creatures that all stare at him as he walks into the middle of their home.

"I need a couple of helpers to deliver presents to my friends. I have a couple of books and some sweets that need to be delivered by tomorrow." Mike shouts when he is in the centre of the owlery.

After a couple of seconds pass three random owls come down from various points of the owlery.

A magnificent Eagle owl, with brown and white feathers, as well as a Great Horned Owl, with more brown than white feathers, both fly down together.

"Can you guys take these book to Lily Evans?" He asks them.

The owls just stare at him like he is stupid and then in perfect synchronisation put their feet out.

Mike then ties the books to both of their legs so that they can distribute the weight between them and actually make the trip to Lily's house. The owls fly off without a hitch and start their journey to Lily's house.

Mike then turns to the third owl, a Great Grey Owl.

"Can you manage this package on your own?" He says holding up the package of sweets.

The Owl just sticks his leg out for the package. Mike ties on the package and the great owl takes off at a breakneck speed for Peters house.

Heading back to his dorm room Mike also remembers the magical Christmas decoration that he put with Lily's book, thinking how his mum would like the moving Santa because its that sort of thing that makes his family up.

* * *

><p>25th December 1971, James, Sirius and Remus wake up Mike by exploding tinsel over his bed until he is up. Laughing about the mess of tinsel Mike is covered in they cancel the spell and run down to the tree and the presents.<p>

Mike takes a breath, knowing that today will probably be the longest day of his life without his family.

He slowly walks down the stairs, not wanting to see them opening their presents from their respective family members, knowing that Sirius wont have anything from his family but everyone knows that he hates his family and Remus has family that are scared of him so they are not missing the loving family like Mike is, not only separated by distance but also time, not knowing if he will ever see them again.

They open their presents, James already starting to read his practical transfiguration book and Sirius looking in awe at the pranking materials.

As he comes downstairs Mike can see Remus almost crying at the fact that he got a healing book from Mike, thinking that it may be the first meaningful present he has got from someone since he was bitten.

Greeted by the Marauder's with hugs and jokes about how he is big softie at heart for getting them all presents.

Mike then sits down and notices two presents still left under the tree. Reaching down he finds that the two presents are for him.

Lily's neat handwriting declares that she kept the gift under a charm to stay invisible until the big day so that she didn't have to owl it. Smiling at her genius, he opens the gift up to find a book on defence against the dark arts, Mike's best class, for year 3, just like he did for her and Snape.

He then grabs the second present to find that its a present from Dumbledore. Scowling he opens the paper to find a beginners guide to _really_ advanced spells. Not spells that are taught to first years because of their complexity.

Realising that Dumbledore is giving him this book to learn in private he puts it underneath the 'advanced' defence book.

Mike comes back up from unwrapping his presents to find the three Marauder's talking about the pranks they do with the products that Sirius has and the transfiguration book that James has.

They spend the rest of the Christmas break pranking the people that have stayed behind, getting caught only once by McGonagall and forced to clean the suits of armour that lead to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>4th January 1972 is when Lily and Snape come home. Lily greets Mike with a hug, which he returns, for the gifts that he got her.<p>

"It was great, Mum was really happy with the magical Santa decoration that you got me and the Charms book was amazing. I was showing my Mum all of the things that I could charm for her and Dad. It was just brilliant, it was so good to see them again I had a really good Christmas with them..." Lily rambled.

Mike just stood there giving positive nods and "Yeah"'s while inside it was just reminding him of the family that he may never see again because of Dumbledore.

To prevent from bursting into tears in the middle of the common room, Mike makes a quick excuse.

"Sorry Lily, I just forgot that I need to return a book to the library." He interrupts and then almost sprints out of the common room, getting the attention of the reuniting Marauder's.

Remus and Sirius, along with James and Peter standing behind them, ask what happened with Mike.

Lily then remembers a conversation that she had with him at the beginning of the year.

"I was talking to him about the amazing time I had with my family. I completely forgot that his died before he came to Hogwarts." She says almost crying from being so insensitive and completely not like herself.

"Well we have to find him then, come on." James says walking out of the common room, closely followed by Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

They look in all of the places that Mike has gone. The Library, the edge of the black lake as well as back in the common room. Sirius then has a brainwave.

"What if he went to the astronomy tower?"

"Brilliant!" Lily shouted before promptly running out of the common room.

"Come on!" James shouted as he also ran out of the common room to follow Lily.

Mike ran from the common room, away from a past life that he no longer had a family. Not knowing where to go to be away from people, he ran to the highest place he knew the place that will be infamous in the future for the murder of Albus Dumbledore by Severus Snape, the Astronomy Tower.

When he reached the top of the tower he fell over and rested at the edge of the tower, leaning against the barrier to stop people falling off the edge, he cried.

He let go of the pain of missing his family of being dragged into a world where he has to fight. The only home he now has is the castle in which thousands of students reside to learn the art that has dragged him into a world without the love of his parents.

Mike didn't know how long he had been sitting there crying, but at one point he heard his name being called and then a pair of arms encircling him and the same voice giving him empty comforts.

Lily ran up to the Astronomy tower to find Mike leaning up against the barrier, close to falling off, crying his heart out.

Lily calls out his name and runs over to give Mike the support that he needs.

Holding him and telling him that everything is alright is the scene that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter run into.

Seeing their friend so vulnerable being comforted by Lily stirs something up inside of them. James is the first one to act by pulling out his wand and decorating the Astronomy tower with Tinsel as well as small balls of light. Remus and Sirius go from his example and start to decorate the other sides of the tower while Peter locks the door and puts a tinsel tree in front of the locked door.

Lily, seeing what James and co are doing keeps holding Mike as his sobs turn into sniffles and he just appears to be in a whole world of his own.

Tugging away from Lily he sits back up to see that the Marauder's are there as well, finishing up the decorations for what seems to be their own private Christmas.

Turning to Lily, "Thank you, It's not your fault Lily, that was going to come out for a while now." Mike says, seeing the guilty look in her eyes lift a little when he says its not her fault.

Taking a deep breath he wipes his eyes and stands up, getting the attention of the Marauder's.

They just stare at each other for a second before Mike says, "If you don't tell anyone then we can have an emotional moment." successfully breaking the tension they all, including Peter, gather Mike into a bear hug.

"Look I know we didn't get you anything and none of us said anything about it at Christmas, but me and Sirius have been working on something and thought that it's probably the best gift that we can give you at a moments notice." James says holding out a small leather bound book.

Welling up, Mike shakily grabs the book and opens it up to find a cover page of, "Sirius and James present the book of pranks for practical pranking", realising that they just gave Mike their record of pranks as well as future prank ideas Mike grabs James and pulls him into a _obviously very manly_ hug.

Pulling back from the hug Mike says "I can now take inspiration from the masters now."

Tutting behind them, an obviously emotional Lily comments "Bunch of Marauder's."

Internally gaping at the fact that Lily Evans came up with the name of 'The Marauder's' he comments "The Marauder's, that's what we'll call ourselves. Me, you (James), Sirius, Remus and Peter. The Marauder's. We can leave like little trademarks on the pranks that we do so that people know that the Marauder's did that prank!"

Sighing, Lily pulls Mike into a hug and tells them that they need to go back to the common room before curfew or they might get a detention.

On the way back, Mike and Sirius along with Remus and Peter start to plan their big end of year prank.

"Thank you for what you did for him back there, I think that Christmas' are going to be hard for him and he will need your help to forget about the past." Lily says to James as they walk back to the common room.

"It's nothing, Mike's a friend, a friend that was hurting. I couldn't just do nothing, it's not right." James replies.

On the way back, they bump into Snape who reluctantly thanks Mike, with the urging of Lily, for the potion book that he got. Mike tells him that it's no problem and that a friend of Lily is a friend of his.

James on the other hand seems extremely jealous of how close Snape is to Lily. Almost to the point of starting to talk down to Snape.

Mike notices this and says that they need to go back to the common room, bidding Snape farewell, Mike drags James over to the side saying that if he likes Lily getting angry with one of her friends is not the way to impress her just after he was really kind and thoughtful.

Begrudgingly he agrees, but says that he will pranks Snape just to keep him in his place and not to get too many thoughts surrounding Lily because 'Gryffindor's look after each other and letting a Snake get it's hands on her would be a disservice to everything that is house unity'.

They reach the common room and Lily bids them goodnight because she needs 'a good night for lessons tomorrow'.

The actually named Marauder's all sit in front of the fire and start to talk about what they could do for their end of year prank.

**A/N – Again I do not have much confidence in my writing ability but I am enjoying writing the fic and spending a day just writing this and listening to music is very relaxing. Next chapter is the end of the first year and the start of Mike getting more advanced knowledge on things to do with fighting with magic. Also a link to what the different type of birds look like because I can't describe anything: **** . .****Anyway until the next chapter. GoldenHeroes.**


	6. Prank of the year

**A/N – Should be a more light hearted chapter because its more focused around the big end of year prank up until the very end. Should also be a short chapter, more on the first chapter scale.**

Mike sat at a Library table testing a combination of spells to see if they got the correct effect. Giving up for the night he starts to pack up the various books when he comes across an open book about spell creation.

The extract on spell creation states that _Only those with extreme knowledge on how magic works can create complex spells. But everyone to a state can create a spell. This is because magic works on the intent of what you want to happen, the words only allow the caster to allow a focus of what they want to happen. This book outlines the basics of spell crafting with a guide of how to create simple spells._

Picking up the book and checking it out with Madame Pince and taking it back to the common room to read through on how to create the spell for the end of year prank.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

Mike is sitting at the same table that he sat at when he found the spell creation book. With him about five or ten forks ready to have the spell that he created cast on it.

Finishing the dance moves on a piece of parchment name 'funky' he casts his spells on the fork.

"ad quinque secundis mora membrana funky tempus saltandi"

Not knowing if the spell worked, Mike picks up the fork with a cloth and walks off to find someone to test it on.

Just as he is about to walk out of the Library he spots Lily and Snape. Walking over to their table Mike just sits down and places the fork in the middle of the table to wait to see who picks it up first as well as to see if the spell works.

Confused and a little bit angry at the intrusion made by Lily's other 'friend' Snape picks up the fork and instantly gets up and starts moving around in what appears to be a very good impression of the moonwalk.

Mike, smiling at the success of his first ever custom created spell, gets a cloth and removes the fork from Snape's grasp.

Saying a quick 'Thank you' he walks away from the table, leaving an angry and embarrassed Snape behind as well as a completely confused Lily.

Snape picks up his books and storms off back to his common room and Lily collects her things to go and interrogate Mike.

Happy, Mike wraps up the fork into the cloth and grabs the other forks and the parchment sheet and is about to go and advertise his success to the other Marauder's when he is intercepted by a annoyed Lily Evans.

"And what may I ask, was that?" She says in her 'don't argue with me tone'.

"That my dear Lily," he says turning her around and throwing an arm over her shoulder, "was the start of the biggest prank the Marauder's have ever done and may ever do." Smiling as he leads her out of the Library.

Shocked at the fact that she got the truth from him about what was going on she replies "And why did you test it on Severus? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't prank him!" she almost all but shouts

"Ah, but I didn't because I thought you were going to pick it up and not him. So you can't blame me for him running off in a hissy fit because he displayed some amazing dancing skills." Mike replies, still smiling as he steers her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well if that's the latest prank by the Marauder's then it's stupid and immature!" She shouts at him, running off towards the common room, leaving a stunned Mike behind.

Thinking about the prank itself, he thinks that it is immature, but it's something that the student population can find funny after the stress of exams.

Mind made up that the prank is all in good fun he walks back to the common room to show them the spell, which quite obviously goes successfully with James and Sirius starting the writing of the dance moves and Peter and Remus starting work on the song that will go along with it. Mike is left to charm the cutlery when the dance sheet is written.

Mike than asks who they are going to pull the prank on and James replies, with the most mischievous grin there may have ever been.

"Were going for the big cheese."

"The what?" Sirius asked

"The big cheese, Mike told me that's what the boss and the head people are called in the muggle world." James replied to Sirius.

"Right so now we've got that out the way, how are we going to get the cutlery on the big cheese's table for the end of year feast?" Remus asked, not knowing that James and Sirius had already got it covered.

But from the grins he got from them both he probably had it figured out quite quickly.

"Were going to enlist the help of the house elves." James stated.

"The house elves?" A shocked Peter said.

"Yes, were going to go to the kitchens and ask the house elves to put the special cutlery on the head table. If they refuse to put the cutlery on we can probably persuade them by saying that the headmaster will be upset if they don't." Sirius stated in almost exactly the same tone James said it in.

Remus and Peter just shake their heads while Mike is almost on the floor laughing at the antics of the other Marauder's.

The next day Mike approaches Lily and offers her a deal. If she doesn't find the prank funny, then Mike will limit pranking to Lily's discretion. But if Lily does find the prank funny then she has to trust him to only do pranks that will not be vindictive towards others.

Lily agrees, thinking that the prank will probably be used on Slytherins like Snape and not on anyone else.

She also says that 'Our friendship is more important than a couple of pranks'.

They leave the common room, going down to breakfast, friends again after the small prank Mike played on Snape after the Library.

* * *

><p><strong>Last day of term<strong>

Dumbledore gives the house cup to Hufflepuff house and starts the feast. But before many can start eating several members of the staff table get up from the table and start to dance to the specifications of the dance sheet that James and Sirius created. Just as the last teacher stands up, excluding Dumbledore, the song 'You've got a friend in me' starts to play and all of the teachers start to dance in time with the music. After a couple of minutes it a very distressed and embarrassed staff table that sit down to eat their food.

Dumbledore stands up to address the school, commending the pranksters in their very successful spell work. He then tells the student body to start the feast, a second time.

After the feast, Lily admits that the prank was funny and that she only over-reacted because of Severus having the spell tested on him.

That night James asks if Mike would like to come round to the Potter house for the summer hols.

"It's at Dumbledore say-so, sorry." Mike replies, a little deflated from not being able to spend time with his friends.

The next day, just as everyone is getting their trunks to get onto the train, Dumbledore walks up to the goodbying Marauder's.

"Ah Michael my boy, it appears that young James here has asked you to go round his house for the holidays." Dumbledore says with the mischievous grin only showing in his eyes, "Well If you keep up your studies when you return to the castle, I can allow you to stay the first half of your Holiday with young James." Dumbledore finishes, now smiling, giving the young time-traveller some of the life that he has stolen from him.

Mike, understanding the message to work hard on his skills when he returns to Hogwarts quickly agrees to the Headmasters terms and goes to pack his trunk.

"Don't worry about packing, I'm sure one of the elves can give it to a Potter elf. I've also already informed your parents Mr Potter and they agreed." Dumbledore says, still smiling and then turning away from them to go back to his office.

The now reinvigorated Marauder's now all walk down to the station. They load their trunks onto the train an settle down for the ride, updating their prank journals with their latest and biggest prank yet.

Arriving at Kings Cross James and Mike get off and go James' parents.

Mike spent the first month of his holiday's with the Potter's. Coming up with pranks for the on-coming year as well as practising spells, because the Ministry can't tell the difference between adult and child magical signatures. He also sent letters off to Lily, talking about various things to do with their summers.

After the month was up Dumbledore came to the Potter household and took Mike back to Hogwarts to start on his independent studies.

On the first day back at Hogwarts he got another Letter from Lily asking him to explain how James Potter managed to get her address and telling him how he kept sending her letters asking her tonnes of questions about nothing, annoying her and not sending him back any letters and asking Mike to tell him to stop sending her letter.

Mike of course, finding this extremely funny tells Lily that he can't control the actions of a Marauder.

For the rest of his summer he reads books on warding and advanced defensive spells for him to learn. Making notes on the basics of warding for the future and storing them in a folder in Dumbledore's office.

Then just as he finishes the final chapter on _The Basics of Warding_ and finishing up his notes. It's the day before the train leaves for Hogwarts.

**A/N – The spell used on the fork translates to 'dance to parchment [name] time delay five seconds'.**

**Finished this chapter in record time. Thanks to ****ProphetCandy**** for the words of encouragement about my terrible writing. This entire fic has been planned out and it is just a matter of writing it up. I've managed to get it down to 20 chapters now, cutting out bits of filler and toning down some of the less important years. Until next time. GoldenHeroes.**


End file.
